User talk:LikaiKailla
Lovely page, but that Flare your skillbar is... uhh.. questionable. You should get Mindbender, Air of Superiority or Mark of Rodgort instead. :D Seb2net 16:37, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Good thoughts and Flare does rotate out, however any ele dual attunement build is built around quick recharge times so you can spam skills. Pretty much all of these (with the exception of Meteor Shower) recharge quickly. User:LikaiKailla Hello, I was viewing your page and I had a few comments. My name is Fred, uncanny as it is, with your necro's Flesh golem and such, and I was looking through your characters (I would like to add "very nice" design for those boxes; I must learn how to do those for my own page). I couldn't help but notice that you had a section on your paragon, and you mentioned that you were still learning. I must profess: I have around as many hours logged as you, and it took me large amounts of them to realize that the paragon is my favorite class. I first became interested before the major nerfs to motivation and "Incoming!", and after prodding around a bit with ways besides Protection Prayers to achieve massive amounts of damage reduction, I noticed TNtF. I did some more looking, and I found "Save Yourselves!". I was immediately transfixed; by my calculations "Save Yourselves!" alone was almost 80% damage reduction towards physical and elemental; added to TNtF the results would be phenomenal. I did some searching around, and I quickly discovered that combined with "For Great Justice!", or, ideally Focused Anger, I could achieve miraculous amounts of support with the Paragon. The rest came naturally: E-management through leadership, achieved by spamming "Go For The Eyes!", an IAS to increase adrenaline gain, acquired through Aggressive Refrain, and a way to maintain AR outside of battle, gained through one of three skills: Anthem of Flame, for its relative ease, Anthem of Weariness, an improvement to the former, bought in GW:EN, or "They're on Fire!", in case our party had large amounts of Fire Elementalists, as opposed to Warriors. Gradually, I used less and less spear attacks, eventually phasing out the spear in favor of more shouts. Usually, I find myself running something like this: Leadership: 11+1 Spear: Depends Command: At least 10+1, varies inversely as Spear It might take some getting used to (My friend prefers to use his spear, so he brings Vicious Attack), but I don't think I've ever found a better PvE build. I often boast that a friend and I managed to clear Raisu with one hero monk, this build, a human warrior, one hero mm, and four hero eles. I also managed to run through and clear GW:EN by midnight on its release with this para, heroes, and a human monk friend. I recommend you look into it if you are still interested in Paragons and their support roles. If you take a look around in PvXwiki, they have a similar build posted (although I sometimes question the skill of PvXwiki posters and editors). Regards, Neutronium 20:31, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks for all the information. That build looks like fun. Question though, for a hero paragon, what would you put in place of the Luxon skill? Likai 16:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC)LikaiKailla ::::Unfortunately, Heroes cannot use either of the critical skills SY or TNtF. When I have a hero paragon, I usually replace those skills with "Watch Yourself!" and "They're on Fire!" (if there are nukers, if not, spear attack). Heroes have problems keeping up Focused Anger and Aggressive outside of battle. You will probably find yourself clicking ToF to keep the Aggressive up, and I don't need to mention how much less effective this build is without the two PvE-only skills. ::::Also, SY is Luxon on my bar because I have a high Luxon rank. The Kurzick variant works fine as well if you have a Kurzick rank. Let me stress that a high rank helps, but is certainly not needed. Sunspear rank should be at least 7, and SY is more than enough protection even at lvl 1. You may not have it up 24/7, but that's what monks are for... Neutronium 16:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for those templates; my page is still under construction and I will be sure to credit you for those boxes. Neutronium 00:33, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)